


A Reality More Convincing

by Wildcard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Ben Solo and Snoke have a conversation, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pre-Trilogy, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew - Freeform, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: Snoke is doing his best to win Ben Solo to the Dark Side, but Ben's not quite ready. Not even when presented with his most secret desire.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Reality More Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I tried to merge a bunch of your prompts together (Snoke seducing Ben to the Dark Side, backstory, incest) and do something interesting. <3

_“Your desires are perfectly natural,”_ Snoke says and his voice is a caress across Ben’s mind. It travels over his mind like ghostly fingers, stroking through his thoughts and setting them on different paths, sparking neurons and nebulous want in its wake. 

Ben shuts his eyes against the sight of his uncle, stripped to the waist and wrestling one of the smaller students into a bucket of water. The child is protesting, trilling sharp laughs and splashing, but all Ben can focus on is the gleam of his uncle’s muscles, the droplets of water trapped and twinkling like a thousand tiny stars.

 _“They are not,_ ” he says, focused on that thin tendril of connection that lets them speak across planets, across galaxies. He doesn’t know how Master Luke can miss it; he doesn’t believe Master Luke ever looks at him anymore, not with so many others demanding his attention.  
  
 _“Oh, but they are. Humans have ever craved power.”_ A chuckle, dark and dry, ash and accusations mixed together in the mouth of a holy man. _“He has power and withholds it from you.”_ _  
__  
__“He is my teacher. Master Luke--”_ _  
__  
__“Lies,”_ And for a second, Snoke’s seductive tone loses its power as the shock of that accusation brings Ben to his feet. He is not reaching for his lightsaber, not yet, but his hand itches with the need for it.

 _“He lies,”_ Snoke repeats, and opens the link between them a little wider. The Light Side is pure, bright and cold in its splendor. The Dark Side, to Ben, burns not with the clarity of Light but with something hot and tempting, furious as lava, sticky as honey. A single touch is enough to tarnish him, to leave his skin sticky and his mind lingering on that strange sweetness.  
  
(How can Master Luke miss it, how can Master Luke not _see_?)

 _“He lies because he is a Jedi and Jedi fear themselves more than they will ever fear the Sith. Within every Jedi lies the potential to be a Sith. Within every Jedi lies the potential to be more than some self-righteous traditionalist. As long as you learn under him, you are an artist only given access to half the paints in the prism. As long as you learn under him, you will never learn enough.”_  
  
The cadence of Snoke’s words, the anaphoric repetition, catches at Ben’s mind and drags him deep, deep into the lulling words and the familiar anger.  
  
Yes, Snoke is right. There is power that Master Luke won’t let him access, there’s power that Master Luke doesn’t know how to wield.  
  
 _“Enough power,”_ Snoke’s voice hints, _“For you to simply take what you want.”_

 _Master Luke’s Jedi robes are torn and singed, bloodied at the hem, but serviceable as bindings for his wrists and ankles. They’re unnecessary, Ben can keep Master Luke pinned with the Force alone, but should his concentration lapse (as it no doubt will), the restraints will come in handy. They’re tied so tightly that the flesh stands out white and bulging around them, so tight that it will hurt once they’re loosened and the blood comes rushing back to Master Luke’s appendages._ _  
__  
__Good. Let him hurt._ _  
__  
__It’s the tears in Master Luke’s eyes, the bright, sharp betrayal, that has arousal storming through Ben. His uncle has been a figure of awe for as long as Ben can remember and oh, how pretty the mighty are when they are laid low. Those blue eyes that Ben didn’t inherit, brilliant as the sky, that silver-and-gold hair - they’ve been the subject of Ben’s fantasies for far too long, beauty so bold that he’s longed to defile them and strip them of their power._

When the fantasy dissolves, Ben doesn’t bother lying to himself that it’s not his desire. He breathes instead, slow and controlled. 

_“I could do that now,”_ he says, and lets the knowledge of how many times he’s thought about it seep back to Snoke.  
  
 _“Yes,”_ Snoke agrees, voice rich with triumph. _“An initiation to the Dark Side. But of course, those others would have to go. Your celebration should not be interrupted by any puerile attempts at heroics.”_ _  
_  
Snoke’s right, Ben knows. The other students would try to save Master Luke, wanting the glory of being able to defend their Master. He has to kill them first and then -- and then --

 _“No.”_ For a second, he feels the ache double in intensity, a need deep in the pit of his stomach that claws with anger at being denied. _“They’re children. I won’t do that.”_

 _“Darth Vader did,”_ Snoke reminds Ben, his voice still that ever-patient caress. _“To sever your ties with the Light and earn the reward you so richly deserve, you must prove your dedication first.”_ _  
__  
_It makes sense. Snoke’s arguments _always_ make sense.

Ben knows what he must do and yet--

 _“Not when Master Luke is there.”_ He says, turning resolutely so his back is to the tub of soapy water and the giggling struggle. _“If I kill them, I’ll have to kill him too.”_ _  
_

And if his uncle is dead, then Ben can’t live out any of his exquisitely debauched fantasies featuring the man. Necrophilia isn’t his kink and that’s the only reason that Ben’s delaying the deaths of the other students.  
  
He is a deeply practical and ruthless man, just like his hero, and he will kill the other students one day.  
  
Just not yet.

 _“Then wait,”_ Snoke advises, but there’s a hint of impatience in his tone that makes Ben glance over his shoulder at the others. Soon, soon, soon --  
  
 _“And one more thing, Kylo Ren,"_ Snoke says, the impatience now gone from his voice and replaced with a far more dangerous authority.  
  
 _“Yes?”_ He answers, looking away from the students once more. The sun is setting, burnishing the sand to gold, and it burns his eyes to see. He closes his eyes and immediately, there is nothing in his world but Snoke’s presence and the booming, echoing power of his words.  
  
 _“Do not refer to him as Master Luke. I am your Master now.”_


End file.
